1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a carton with two compartments and a blank for forming the carton. More particularly, the invention relates to a collapsible divider panel structure which permits shipment of the partially assembled carton in a flat, collapsed configuration, while allowing complete assembly and set up by a simple manual operation without the use of glue during final assembly.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In constructing cartons or containers for certain articles, it is often necessary to provide two separated compartments within the carton, each of which is separately accessable from an opposite end of the carton. This permits each compartment to be opened separately from its respective ends, without opening the other compartment. Thus, two separate articles may be placed within the carton permitting one to be removed while the other article remains securely entrapped within its respective compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,185 to Bliss discloses a carton having two longitudinal compartments with each compartment divided by a transversely extending shelf. This carton is not collapsible so that it may not be shipped and stored in a partially assembled, collapsed configuration, and then completely assembled or set up by a simple, quick manual operation without the use of glue.